Acompanhante De Aluguel
by M. Sheldon
Summary: “Agência de acompanhantes masculinos “Make your Wish”, boa tarde. No que posso ajudar? ... Shaoran Li? Uau, você tem bom gosto! Mas está certa disso, srta. Kinomoto?... –É ele a minha escolha.” Para Kaochan.
1. Capítulo I

**Acompanhante De Aluguel**

_**Fic dedicada a Rafinha Himura Li**_

_By: M. Sheldon_

_Revisão: Jenny-Ci_

**Capítulo I – Acompanhante De Aluguel**

Sakura deixou a sua cabeça pender um pouco para trás enquanto ria da história que Chiharu contava sobre um dos encontros que tivera com Yamazaki. Aquele casal havia sido feito um para o outro, ela não tinha dúvidas!

-Não... E vocês precisavam ter visto a ousadia dele! Após tudo aquilo ele ainda teve a estupidez de simplesmente me dizer: você sabe de onde veio o costume de se dar bolos com flores? E todo o trabalho que eu tive em fazer uma surpresa para ele no nosso aniversário de namoro... Você acha que ele se importou? – ela dizia, nervosa. Todas as ocupantes da sala riam, entretanto. – Sim, vocês riem porque não é com vocês!

-Tudo bem, Chiharu... Você sabe que esse sempre foi o jeito dele. Tenho certeza de que por dentro ele ficou mais derretido do que margarina fora de geladeira! – Naoko dizia.

-É verdade... Todos nós temos defeitos. Não existe um ser perfeito. Mas acho que é disso que se trata o amor... Aprender a aceitar os defeitos do ser amado e então amá-los também. – Tomoyo também falou.

-Eu considero o Terada perfeito... – Rika disse de cabeça baixa, envergonhada. Todas as mulheres começaram a fazer sons provocativos de 'aaahhh!' seguidos por alguns 'que meigo!'.

-Bem... Que bom. Sorte sua que encontrou quem te completa, Rika, querida. Todas as mulheres desejam a sorte que você tem. Que bom que eu já encontrei o meu... Aliás... Tomoyo anda muito bem com o Eriol, também, não é querida? – Sakura disse, animada.

Tomoyo baixou os olhos, um leve rubor na face. Nervosamente, ela passou a torcer um pedaço de tecido de sua saia nas mãos.

-Sabe, garotas... Era sobre isso que eu queria falar com vocês... – ela deu um sorrisinho nervoso. – Principalmente você Sakura. – a garota lançou um olhar indagador e curioso para a amiga Tomoyo. – Eu e o Eriol... Nós... Vamos nos casar!

Todas as mulheres ficaram em choque por um instante. Mas logo todas explodiram em sorrisos e abraços, desejando felicidades à noiva.

-Vocês todas estão convidadas... E, bem... Há apenas alguns probleminhas no meio... Acontece que é tradição da família Hiiragisawa casar no dia vinte e nove de fevereiro do ano bissexto... O que será... Em pouco mais de um mês. Não queríamos ter de esperar tantos anos mais... Sei que é meio em cima... Mas... É nesse dia que será nosso casamento.

-Não nego que fiquei surpresa com a data... De fato, não está nem um pouco longe. Mas mesmo assim, temos tempo suficiente para nos preparar para a festa de seu casamento, Tomoyo. Não se preocupe! – Rika disse, alegremente. Todas exclamaram vários 'sim' animados.

-Obrigada, meninas... Mas o x da questão... É que bem, vocês sabem que o Eriol é inglês... Então virão algumas pessoas de lá. Inclusive o padrinho... Que será Mathew, Sakura. E esperava que você pudesse ser a minha madrinha...

Sakura ficou paralisada por um instante ao ouvir as notícias que sua amiga lhe dava. Por essa não esperava... Estaria ela pronta para enfrentar tudo aquilo?

-Quem é Mathew? – Naoko perguntou.

-Hum... Antigo amigo de Eriol. Ex-noivo de Sakura também. Quando faltava uma semana para o casamento, ele desistiu, decidindo terminar tudo, sem motivo aparente algum... – Chiharu explicou, a tristeza pela amiga presente em sua voz. Rika e Naoko, que não conheciam a história arregalaram levemente os olhos.

-Que canalha! Não acredito que fez isso... – Naoko exclamou. Sakura não dizia uma palavra sequer.

-Mas veja pelo lado bom, Sakura... Você vai poder mostrar para aquele inglês idiota o quanto está bem sem ele! Você tem que levar Gin com você! Esse é um dos momentos em que namorados são indispensáveis! – Rika disse.

-Sim, é verdade, Sakura. Pelo que você me contou, a relação de vocês não poderia estar melhor! E você falou tão bem desse tal Gin... Aposto que em termos de beleza deixa o Mathew no chinelo! E olha que, me perdoe, mas o maldito é muito lindo. Mas você nunca sequer mostrou Gin para nós... Deve ser muito maravilhoso para ter ciúme até de suas amigas! – Tomoyo dizia, empolgada.

-É mesmo... Vocês têm razão, meninas! Não tem porque eu hesitar... Mathew vai ver como na verdade agradeço pelo que ele me fez! – Sakura disse com um olhar decidido. – Eu não o escondo... É só que não tive oportunidade de apresentá-lo antes. E claro que eu aceito ser sua madrinha, Tomoyo. Aceitaria em quaisquer circunstâncias não importassem quais elas fossem! É uma imensa honra para mim!

Tomoyo sorriu calorosamente para sua amiga Sakura.

-Obrigada... Isso é muito importante para mim, querida... – ela virou-se então para as outras. – Garotas! Lamento, mas tenho que ir. Sabem como são preparativos de casamentos... – todas riram.

-Na verdade eu também já vou... Tenho que dar aula de piano dentro de algumas horas. Naoko, me desculpe ir embora tão cedo... – Rika desculpou-se com a amiga que havia vindo de carona com ela.

-Imagina! Tenho muitas coisas para fazer hoje também, Rika. Nem se preocupe com isso, amiga!

Sakura olhou para Chiharu. Queria saber se ela iria ficar ou iria embora também.

-Perdão, Sakura... Estava pensando em ir ver o Yamazaki no trabalho. Já vou indo também.

-Tudo bem, queridas. Obrigada por terem vindo. Nossa conversa foi muito divertida! Precisamos nos reunir assim mais vezes... Tenham um bom dia! – todas as mulheres já iam à direção da porta e Sakura as seguia para se despedir.

-Até mais, Sakura! – todas disseram. Naoko, porém, que havia ficado por último, antes de ir onde estava o carro de Rika, virou-se para Sakura e fez um último comentário. – Não vejo a hora de finalmente conhecer o seu Gin, Sakura! – Sakura apenas sorriu e assistiu a todas as suas amigas indo embora.

Voltando para dentro de sua casa, a garota fechou a porta e bateu levemente com a testa nela. Virando-se de frente, ela deixou-se escorregar até o chão.

Sim, todos os seus problemas estariam resolvidos... Não fosse pelo simples fato de que _não havia _nenhum Gin...

'_Preciso de uma lista telefônica..._'

**§-§-§**

Sakura percorria os olhos pelas páginas amarelas de sua lista telefônica. Procurava por um anúncio específico que, sem querer, havia encontrado meses atrás quando procurava por materiais para reformar a sua casa. A princípio achara o fato muito engraçado... Não se tratava de algo que ela sequer imaginara que encontraria num lugar como a lista telefônica.

Mas a verdade é que lhe vinha bem a calhar no momento. Sentiu o nervosismo começar a se apossar dela. Tudo havia sido tão repentino!

Ainda lembrava-se do choque que fora ouvir a novidade que Tomoyo tinha para lhe contar. Ele teria que voltar a ver Mathew, logo o homem que jurara nunca mais ter que botar os olhos novamente, logo o homem que prometera tirar para sempre de sua memória e coração.

Com um suspiro, ela deixou o grosso livro um pouco de lado. Ela tinha que ser forte... Mostrar para ele que havia superado todo o sofrimento que ele lhe causara! Que não sentia mais nenhum amor pelo homem, e que estava muito bem acompanhada.

O problema era que, bem no fundo – e em alguns casos nem tanto – ela sabia que nada daquilo era verdade. Ela não havia superado totalmente nada daquilo... E o que era pior: ela não tinha um namorado, amante, acompanhante, fosse o que fosse, conforme dissera que tinha as suas amigas.

Aquilo era apenas um escudo... Uma camuflagem. Para que acreditassem que ela estava bem, e que ela era amada. Sentiu uma dor terrível no peito.

Ela não era amada. E ela não se referia ao amor de amigos e família, porque sabia o quanto era privilegiada nesse ponto. Ela falava do amor de verdade. Aquele amor sobre o qual ela lera tantos contos quando era criança, onde o príncipe faz tudo pela princesa... E no fim sempre lhe dá seu coração e amor, ambos vivendo 'felizes para sempre'.

Uma pena o mundo real ser tão diferente. No mundo real não existe felicidade eterna... Sakura sabia disso, pois pensara ter encontrado seu príncipe. E ela estava pronta para dar-lhe o coração e todo o amor que pudesse... Até que a realidade lhe deu com a porta na cara. Ao invés de feliz para sempre, temia agora acabar sozinha para sempre.

Cansando daquilo, a bela mulher voltou sua atenção novamente à lista. Ela já estava se tornando melodramática... Ela não podia fazer nada se tinha tendências a exagerar um pouco. Talvez devesse escrever uma novela!

A garota riu consigo mesma. Finalmente encontrou a seção que desejava. Passando com a ponta de seus dedos delicados pelo papel, à procura do anúncio que desejava.

Foi quando seus olhos finalmente fixaram-se sobre seu achado. Ela encontrara o que estava procurando. Pegou um pedaço de papel qualquer que havia por perto e anotou:

'_Agência de acompanhantes masculinos – 3326-1619_'

Ela foi diretamente para a cômoda em seu quarto onde sabia que estaria o seu aparelho de telefone. Com rapidez, pegou-o e passou a discar o número. Ansiosa, Sakura pôs o fone no ouvido e passou a andar de um lado para o outro em seu quarto.

Como seria aquilo? Tratariam de tudo como se fosse um negócio qualquer? Ou seria como conversar com um cafetão? Sakura deixou sua mente divagar por todas as cenas de filmes em que vira tantos modelos de 'patrões' desse tipo de gente. Esperava sinceramente que não fosse daquele jeito.

Primeiro toque. Será que eles iriam pedir para que ela fosse lá, mostrariam todas as 'mercadorias' que tinham e pediriam para que ela escolhesse qual lhe agradava mais? Podia quase imaginar uma fila com dezenas de homens perfeitos, com aqueles sorrisos sedutores, do tipo que diz '_eu sei como te agradar, querida_'. Aquilo seria muito estranho... Não, não definitivamente não tinha a mínima idéia!

Segundo toque. Talvez ela devesse apenar esperar para ver o que iria acontecer. Sentia-se nervosa com tudo aquilo. Nunca pensara que chegaria àquele extremo. Porém a situação era desesperadora...

-Agência de acompanhantes "Make your Wish", boa tarde. No que posso ajudar? – uma mulher atendeu.

-Hum... Bem, eu queria contratar um acompanhante. – era tão estranho ouvir aquelas palavras saindo de sua boca! Sentiu-se enrubescer.

-Sim, claro! – a voz soava agora mais empolgada diante da perspectiva de um novo cliente. – Qual é seu nome, por favor, senhorita?

-Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura.

-Muito bem, srta. Kinomoto! Por quanto tempo deseja que dure o contrato?

-Tempo indeterminado... É para um casamento, porém não tenho data certa pra ida ou para retorno. – ela parecia estar tratando de um negócio qualquer. Como o mundo estava diferente hoje em dia...

-Hum, entendo. Precisarei então de um favor seu, srta. Kinomoto. Abrirei um arquivo de questionário em meu computador, o qual completarei com suas preferências, características e gostos. Faremos então uma seleção baseada nisso tudo, está bem?

Definitivamente, não era como Sakura imaginara que seria... Era tudo tão prático, tão... Comercial!

-Claro, sem problemas.

-Aguarde só um minutinho, por favor, que irei abrir o questionário. – Sakura concordou e, finalmente, parou de andar por seu quarto, sentando-se em sua cama. Praticamente se jogando nela na verdade. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele...

Uma música esquisita começou a tocar em seu ouvido e ela apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos. Fechando e abrindo seus olhos lentamente, enquanto deixava escapar mais um de seus suspiros, ela deixou seu olhar repousar no chão de seu quarto.

Lá, encontrou várias revistas jogadas. Sobre todas elas havia uma que costumava comprar sempre, que dedicava suas matérias a novos ramos de negócios. A mulher ficou surpresa ao notar que um dos artículos falava exatamente dos acompanhantes masculinos.

Interessada, ela abaixou-se e pegou a revista, abrindo-a, então, em seu colo na página da matéria. Lia-se na manchete principal:

'_Gigolôs contemporâneos: os acompanhantes masculinos'_

O autor discorria sobre uma seqüência de dados sobre a nova 'profissão', contando que aquilo não se tratava apenas de sexo e prazeres carnais. Sakura leria tudo, não tivesse ela reparado que mais à frente havia uma entrevista com um desses 'novos gigolôs'. Um trecho específico chamou-lhe a atenção...

Entrevistador: _Você sabe que há uma visão já formada sobre vocês, não é mesmo? Todos que ouvem sobre sua profissão automaticamente pensam em serviços carnais. O que tem a nos dizer sobre isso?_

S. L.: _Sim, infelizmente isso é verdade. A sociedade se esquece de que as mulheres não são como os homens. Elas não estão à procura apenas de prazer sexual. Muitas vezes recebo pedidos para apenas jantar com elas e fingir que estou perdidamente apaixonado. Que lhe mande flores, apenas lhe abrace, beije constantemente e carinhosamente. Que lhe faça companhia. Não são todos que entendem isso... Que na verdade tudo o que as mulheres querem é se sentirem amadas. Meu trabalho é fazê-las sentirem-se assim._

O coração de Sakura bateu mais acelerado no peito... Alguma coisa lhe dizia que havia encontrado o acompanhante perfeito para o que desejava. Seria ele de alguma agência? Ou autônomo? Foi em busca de mais informação sobre o homem da matéria. Arregalou os olhos ao descobrir que aquele que estava procurando trabalhava naquela mesma agência... Make Your Wish.

Aquela odiosa música de espera ainda tocava... Quanto tempo mais a atendente levaria? Sakura estava começando a se sentir nervosa e ansiosa. Havia achado seu homem.

-Srta. Kinomoto? Ainda está aí?

-Sim, estou. – finalmente!

-Perdão pela demora... Vamos aos dados então? Qual é seu encontro ide-

-Eu é que me desculpo agora pela interrupção, mas acho que já fiz minha escolha. – Sakura tinha os olhos presos na matéria da revista.

-Oh, é mesmo? E quem seria o felizardo?

-O rapaz que deu a entrevista numa revista de negócios. – Sakura não encontrou outro modo de contar quem era, uma vez que não sabia o nome do seu _escolhido_. A linha ficou muda por um instante.

-Shaoran Li? – Sakura olhou para as iniciais na revista. Provavelmente se tratava dele mesmo. – Sua escolha é Shaoran Li? – a dona dos orbes esmeraldinos concordou. - Uau, você definitivamente tem bom gosto... Mas já adianto que vai ser praticamente impossível você conseguir contratá-lo. Digamos que ele seja muito requisitado! – a telefonista riu de sua própria piada.

-Não há nenhum jeito, então?

-Vou te passar o telefone dele... Deixe uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica dele, se ele te responder você é uma mulher de sorte.

-Compreendo... Pode me passar ele então? – a telefonista passou o número e Sakura prontamente o anotou.

-Srta... Está certa disso? Nós temos muitos outros acompanhantes em nossa agência que com absoluta certeza estarão disponíveis... Tentará Shaoran Li mesmo?

-É ele a minha escolha. – foi a única resposta de Sakura.

**§-§-§**

Seu olhar repousou uma vez mais para a sua secretária eletrônica. Pelos cálculos de Sakura aquela havia sido a quarta vez nos últimos cinco minutos. Isso que já fazia horas que ela repetia esse mesmo movimento. E era sempre a mesma coisa que encontrava... Nenhuma mensagem nova...

Já estava tarde. E não havia recebido nenhuma resposta ainda... E começava a temer que não receberia nunca. '_Ótimo, agora até homens que estou disposta a pagar para saírem comigo me recusam..._'.

Desistindo da idéia de ficar plantada em uma cadeira frente à pequena máquina, esperando um _gigolô_ retornar sua ligação, ela jogou-se em sua cama, soltando um longo suspiro. Pelo jeito teria que escolher outra acompanhante para ela... Por que não escutara o conselho da atendente? Bem, agora era tarde demais para aquilo.

Agarrou seu travesseiro, apoiando a cabeça sobre ele em seguida. A verdade é que estava curiosa... As engrenagens de sua imaginação não paravam de trabalhar para tentar responder à única pergunta que circulava por sua mente...

Como seria Shaoran Li?

**§-§-§**

Shaoran Li chegara tarde no seu apartamento aquele dia. Assim que botou os pés para dentro de seu lar, apressou-se em tirar o paletó e a gravata.

Jogou as peças no sofá e foi em direção a sua geladeira. Estava morrendo de fome... Não havia conseguido comer nada aquela noite. Mas também... Ele não podia culpar suas clientes por não saberem que ele não suportava anchovas e muito menos alho...

Tirou um pacote de pão fatiado e vários frios. Se não fosse tão tarde ele pediria comida... Com um sanduíche em mãos ele sentou-se em seu sofá. Massageando o pescoço com a mão livre ele suspirou. Estava começando a cansar-se daquela vida...

Não que pudesse reclamar de seu trabalho, Em absoluto! Que homem não gostaria de ser pago por várias mulheres lindas e elegantes para saírem com elas? Viver disso? Era o sonho de todo espécime do gênero masculino, isso sim. Mas o que poucos sabiam, é que se tratava de uma vida muito solitária.

Não ousava sequer mencionar essa sua opinião para alguém. Pois tinha certeza de que jamais entenderiam...

Jogou a cabeça para trás, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do sanduíche em sua mão. Com pouco caso, olhou para o lado, para sua escrivaninha. Ainda estava lá o papel com o endereço do restaurante, o nome da mulher e como ela desejava que ele agisse.

Como era o nome dela mesmo? Arino? Aino? Não conseguia se lembrar.

Foi quando reparou na luz que piscava em sua secretária. Provavelmente mais uma cliente... Não estava com ânimo para isso no momento. Queria poder tirar dois ou três dias sem ter que fazer nada. Para isso já teria que desmarcar compromissos... Marcar novos estava fora de cogitação, então.

Sua atenção e curiosidade aumentaram, entretanto, ao ver que se tratavam de quatro mensagens na verdade. Ficou apenas olhando para o número vermelho que piscava, sem fazer nada. Não tendo outra opção, ele levantou-se e apertou o pequeno botão. Aquela voz automática soou...

'_Você tem quatro novas mensagens. Primeira mensagem, recebida às 20:36_.'

Então ele ouviu sua voz pela primeira vez...

'_-Hum... Olá! Aqui é Sakura Kinomoto falando. Eu vi sua reportagem na revista e, bem... Gostei muito dela. Estou precisando urgentemente de um acompanhante. Tenho que ir a um casamento onde serei madrinha... E o padrinho é um ex-noivo meu que... Bem..._ – ela estava relutante em dizer aquilo. – _Me deu o fora_. – ela disse as palavras com uma voz tão baixa que Shaoran teve que se esforçar para entender. – _Mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja uma rejeitada, ou que não seja capaz de arranjar um namorado! Eu... Eu... Eu sou uma mulher muito disputada! Mas é que o que eu preciso agora é de alguém experiente! Não que iss-_'.

A mensagem foi interrompida com um 'beep'. O semblante de Shaoran estava confuso, realmente estranhando aquilo tudo.

'_Segunda mensagem, recebida às 20:38_.'

'_-Meu Deus, eu fiquei falando um monte de besteira, perdão acabei me empolgando e não disse nada, praticamente, do que deveria. Eu sei que é uma pessoa muito ocupada, Sr. Li. Não estou pedindo que abra mão de todos os seus clientes nem nada. _– ela não disse nada por alguns segundos. – _Na verdade, eu estou. Por favor... Sei que provavelmente uma cliente não deve ser nada para você, sendo que tem tantas que correm horrores por você_. – a linha ficou muda novamente. – _Nossa! Eu não quis soar tão mau-educada, perdão! Não foi minha intenção dizer essas palavras amargas sobre você! Eu só quero di-.'_

Outro 'beep'. Shoran já estava fazendo o máximo possível para segurar o riso. Nunca recebera mensagens, recados, pedidos como aquele!

'_Terceira mensagem, recebida às 20:41_.'

'_-Não acredito que fiz isso de novo... Desculpe, mas é que eu estou muito nervosa mesmo. Nunca pensei que faria isso na minha vida. Acho melhor eu falar o que importa de uma vez... Bem, a situação eu acredito que já te expliquei. Acho que o mais importante agora é passar meu número e endereço, certo? – _ela então ditou, um por um, os números de seu telefone e seu endereço em seguida – _E não se preocupe com dinheiro. Faço o preço que desejar, que eu pagarei por seus serviços! Ai... _– ela não disse nada, porém um estalido estranho pôde ser ouvido. Shaoran podia jurar que a garota havia acabado de dar um tapa na própria testa. – _Eu não quis fazer parecer que você é só uma mercadoria, um objeto, perdão! Eu sou uma idiota... Por favor, me esqueça! Esqueça que sequer ouviu essas mensagens sem sentido, por favor...'_

Definitivamente... Era a primeira vez que recebia pedidos como aqueles. Um pequeno sorriso se formara em seu rosto. Por que ela não queria mais seus serviços? De fato, notava-se facilmente que ela estava muito nervosa com aquilo tudo. Faltava uma mensagem ainda... Quem seria?

'_Quarta mensagem, recebida às 20:53_.'

'_-Eu menti, não quis dizer aquilo. Eu não quero que você esqueça... Por favor, aceite minha proposta!_ – sua voz soava engraçada, como se ela não gostasse muito de pedir, quase implorar, por algo daquele jeito. – _Que droga... Como se você fosse, depois de tudo isso deve achar que eu sou uma louca! ... Por favor, aceite minha proposta..._'

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Shaoran. Ele não conseguiu mais segurar o riso preso em sua garganta. Começou a gargalhar ali, de pé, no meio de seu apartamento, olhando para sua secretária eletrônica.

Seu riso ecoava por tudo. Um riso real. Verdadeiro. Alegre... O primeiro em muitos anos.

Tirou seu telefone do gancho e discou o número que ouvira.

Suas férias poderiam ficar para mais tarde.

**§-§-§**

Sakura olhou para a janela e encontrou o dia já claro. Que horas seriam? Como era sábado não precisava se preocupar muito com horários mesmo...

Espreguiçou-se toda na cama, languidamente. Ficou olhando para o teto de seu quarto e pensando o que faria de sua vida agora. Precisava encontrar outro acompanhante que não fosse Shaoran Li. Surpreendente, mas apenas a perspectiva de ter de fazer isso já a deixava desanimada. Por algum motivo, dentro de si, sabia que o homem certo para ela naquela ocasião seria ele.

Mas, infelizmente, não se conseguia tudo na vida... Com um suspiro e um pequeno sorriso de compreensão ela levantou-se.

Foi diretamente para o banheiro que era ligado a seu quarto. Escovou seus dentes com movimentos relaxados e lentos. Ainda não havia conseguido acordar totalmente...

Jogou bastante água fria no rosto, quem sabe isso ajudasse. Teria um longo dia de procura hoje. Procura por homens... Como era estranho pensar daquele jeito!

Abrindo a boca de sono e coçando os olhos, ela foi em direção ao seu armário de roupas. O que usaria? Algo mais conservador? Afinal, eles podiam gostar mais das santinhas... Ou algo mais... Sensual e revelante? Um traje mais esportista – uma garota que cuida de si mesma! -, talvez? Mas que diacho... Ela iria pagar para ele gostar dela, nem que ao menos fingisse isso, Sakura não tinha que ficar se dando ao trabalho de pensar nessas coisas!

Com a mão na testa, ela virou-se, dando uma leva inspeção em seu quarto. Aquilo estava uma bagunça... Foi quando reparou na luz vermelha em sua secretária. Ela tinha uma mensagem.

Cheia de expectativas, ela foi até o pequeno aparelho e apertou o botão que faria tocar a mensagem. Cada palavra que ela ouvia a deixava mais surpresa. E feliz... Satisfeita.

'**-**_Olá, Sakura. Aqui é Shaoran. Ouvi seus recados. Os quatro..._ – sua voz soava matreira, brincalhona. – _Tenho certeza de que poderemos dar um jeito nessa sua situação. Ajudarei você a mostrar que está bem e que não sente mais falta de seu ex-noivo, não se preocupe, me esforçarei para realizar todos os seus desejos. _– Meu... Deus... Que voz mais... _Sexy_... Sakura se derretia só de ouvir ele dizer aquelas palavras para ela, com seu timbre misterioso e másculo. – _Darei uma passada em sua casa às 11:40 para te buscar para almoçar. Assim poderemos discutir todos os detalhes... Você agora me tem a sua disposição. Até..._'

11:40? Almoço...?

Sakura olhou no mesmo instante para o rádio-relógio que ficava ao lado de sua cama. 11:36. '_Oh, não..._'.

Desesperada, ela correu até seu armário. O que deveria usar? Não poderia ser qualquer coisa, num encontro como aqueles... Precisava ser rápida! Ela já havia se rebaixado o suficiente com aquelas mensagens... Não podia piorar ainda mais a impressão que passara para o rapaz.

O som de sua campainha soou, aterrorizadora. Sakura congelou. O que seria pior: ir atendê-lo daquele jeito patético e acabar com todas as chances de provar que era uma mulher desejável; ou deixá-lo esperando incontáveis minutos diante da porta de seu apartamento?

Com um suspiro e uma expressão angustiada, ela correu até onde a porta de seu lar, onde provavelmente Shaoran Li estaria.

'_Calma, Sakura... Pode não ser ele, no final das contas, e você só está se preocupando sem motivos._'

Abriu a porta, o nervosismo fazendo com que seu coração batesse acelerado em seu peito. E lá o encontrou... Um homem charmoso, lindo e com um buquê de flores na mão.

Aproveitou para analisar bem o homem diante de si. Um sorriso daqueles de canto de boca, que deixa as mulheres loucas, estava presente em sua face. Seus olhos eram de uma cor diferente... Uma cor muito próxima ao âmbar... E seu olhar exalava puro mistério e erotismo. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

Sua estrutura era bem formada. Perfeita, diria. Tinha braços e pernas fortes, uma barriga lisa. Conseguia quase imaginá-lo sem camisa... Um leve rubor cobriu suas faces.

Sua mandíbula... Sua boca... Seu nariz... Era tudo tão perfeito! Reparou nos cabelos castanhos, pouco mais compridos que o normal, caindo em seus olhos. Precisara de toda a sua força para ignorar a vontade que sentira de tocar seus cabelos.

Ele observava Sakura com um olhar profundo, que só conseguia deixá-la mais nervosa do que já estava. Ali, de pé, usando um terno todo preto, sem gravata, mantendo a camisa branca aberta na região do pescoço, Shaoran Li parecia o homem mais _sexy_ que Sakura já havia conhecido...

Então, pensou na situação em que estava. Suas roupas... Seu cabelo... Meu Deus, nem ao menos penteara seu cabelo! Sentia-se humilhada... O que ele pensaria dela agora? Boa coisa com certeza não seria...

**§-§-§**

Shaoran ficou esperando diante da porta de Sakura, pacientemente. Quando ela finalmente se abriu, Shaoran aproveitou para dar uma bela olhada na mulher. A verdade é que estava muito curioso.

Sem falar que aquela era a primeira vez que aceitava um pedido sem nem ao menos ter os dados e fotos da cliente... Algo, porém, dizia-lhe que aquilo não era necessário e que não deveria se preocupar.

Olhou, então, para a pequena criatura que estava parada diante dele. Sim, pequena. Em comparação a ele, pelo menos.

A garota usava um pijama curto, de alça e shorts, e repleto de desenhos de pétalas rosas. Seu cabelo ainda estava levemente bagunçado, mostrando que acabara de sair da cama. Reparou em seus pequenos pés descalços, e, numa avaliação breve, foi subindo os olhos. '_Uau... Que pernas..._'. Seus shorts curtos proporcionavam uma visão clara do par de pernas de Sakura, que Shaoran aprovou imediatamente.

Ela era magra, tinha uma cintura fina e quadris um pouco mais largos. Seus ombros eram delicados e femininos. Não, não havia falhas em seu corpo.

Passou então a inspecionar seu rosto. Seus lábios eram um pouco carnudos, e ela mordia a parte de baixo levemente, num ato de nervosismo. Sua face era toda delicada e bela. Porém o que mais lhe chamara a atenção eram seus olhos.

Nunca vira olhos como aqueles. Verdes. E límpidos...

E seus cabelos eram longos e lisos. De uma cor praticamente indefinida... Não sabia dizer ao certo se era castanho, ou de um tom diferente de ruivo.

A visão da garota, em um todo, era tão meiga, que nem ele pôde se impedir de dar um leve sorriso com o canta de sua boca. Sua intuição estava certa.

Reparou, então, que ela também o avaliava. Aumentou o seu sorriso.

-Satisfatório? – ele perguntou, desejando saber se havia conseguido a sua aprovação. A garota pareceu demorar um pouco para perceber a que ele se referia, mas assim que percebeu, um pequeno sorriso sem graça se formou em seus lábios.

-Sim. Você é perfeito. – Shaoran ficou feliz com o que ouvira. Sakura, então, olhou para baixo e deixou que o rubor se tornasse visível, mesmo que a contragosto, em sua face. – Perdão... Eu... Só ouvi sua mensagem agora. – sua voz soava acanhada.

O jeito da garota fez o coração de Shaoran bater mais rápido. Estava, definitivamente, feliz com sua escolha. Com um movimento delicado, tomou sua mão direita.

-Não se preocupe com isso.

Com sutileza ele então levou a mão de Sakura aos lábios, depositando um beijo na pele sedosa. Olhou para a bela mulher, em seguida, presenteando-lhe com um dos seus sorrisos sedutores.

-Muito prazer, Sakura.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Olá, minna-san! **

Eu avisei que lançaria bastante coisa em março, não? Dia 21 completo dois anos de E se preparem que ainda vem mais!

E bem... Essa fic é dedicada a minha amada filhinha, **Kao-chan**! Tive que postar um pouco depois da meia noite, mas vamos fingir que hoje ainda é domingo, sim? (gota)

Bem, esse é meu presente para comemorar o aniversário dessa pessoa maravilhosa (**19/03**)! Rafa, você é uma das pessoas mais especiais para mim neste mundo... Você é única, não existe ninguém igual a você neste mundo! E eu te amo muito, muito mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado... E desculpe pelo atraso! (gotona)

Agora... Não preciso nem dizer que aquele número não é real, né? Ah! E o nome Gin, eu peguei emprestado de um mangá da Shinjo Mayu: Love Celeb! Para quem não conhece, muito bom! Se puderem leiam! Não se arrependerão!

E espero que vocês leitores tenham gostado também! Aguardo seus comentários, dizendo o que acharam!

Agora, comentário da minha maninha Ceci linda! (obrigada por revisar, minha fofa! )

**Konbawa, Minna **

**Aqui é a Jenny, invadindo o espaço da história da M-chan!**

**Quando eu me ofereci (sim, pois sou oferecida XD) para revisar esta história, levei em conta dos pontos: Primeiramente porque é um presente muito especial para nossa amiga e maravilhosa irmã Rafinha e em segundo porque M-chan é uma escritora tão boa que eu tinha que ler antes que todo mundo! XDDDD**

**O que dizer desta história? Ela me surpreendeu. M-chan tem um talento invejável e mostrou de forma descontraída a dura realidade de uma mulher que inventou um homem apenas para não ser mal vista pelas amigas (¬¬''' XDD). O casal, como sempre, encantador. **

**Eu espero que não culpem a M-chan por qualquer demora futura... XD**

**A culpa será inteiramente minha XD**

**Beijos para todos **

**E um feliz aniversário para Rafinha! **

Nya... Obrigada pelos elogios, minha linda. Amo-te por demais!

Até o próximo capítulo!

_§ Mara §_


	2. Capítulo II

Acompanhante de Aluguel

**Acompanhante de Aluguel**

_De M. Sheldon_

**Capítulo II **

**...**

Deus, o que uma mulher deve fazer numa hora dessas? Pega de surpresa, Sakura apenas ficou parada na porta de seu apartamento, encarando Shaoran com seus olhos arregalados de surpresa.

Reparando o quão rude estava sendo, recompôs-se o quanto pôde, permitindo que um pequeno sorriso tímido agraciasse sua face.

-O prazer é todo meu, Sr. Li! – a expressão estranha de Shaoran não escapou aos olhos de Sakura. Aparentemente sem conseguir conter-se mais, o homem permitiu que uma gargalhada lhe escapasse pela boca.

-Acho que essa é a primeira vez que uma de minhas clientes me chama de senhor! Por favor, nada de formalidades. – e então com um sorriso sugestivo ele acrescentou. – Creio que vamos ser muito íntimos por um tempo para isso.

Sakura sentiu-se corar da ponta de seus pés até o último fio de seu cabelo castanho-avermelhado. Olhou para os lados, pensando em um modo de acabar com aquela situação embaraçosa.

-Ah, gostaria de entrar? – sem esperar pela resposta, ela adentrou seu apartamento, esperando que ele a seguisse. O som da porta se fechando seguido pelo dos passos do rapaz lhe garantiram que ele havia feito exatamente aquilo. – Sente-se, sinta-se à vontade! Eu vou colocar essas flores num vaso e volto num instante.

Já em sua cozinha, enquanto enchia um de seus vasos de água, Sakura não parava de pensar no homem que deveria estar nesse exato momento sentado em seu sofá. De fato, Shaoran era tudo aquilo que ela esperara que fosse e mais.

Não fazia idéia do que fazer, entretanto, agora que ele de fato estava ali. Sakura encontrava-se simplesmente perdida, e não havia algo que ela detestasse mais do que isso.

Mas não teria como voltar atrás agora. Pelo que ouvira, Shaoran Li era um homem muito ocupado e disputado. Com certeza havia deixado de... Realizar outros trabalhos... Por ter aceitado a sua oferta. Se ela fosse até a sua sala e lhe dissesse: '_perdão, eu estou em dúvida e acho que não fiz a escolha certa ao chamá-lo. Creio que não vou mais precisar de seus serviços, mas obrigada do mesmo jeito!_', tinha certeza de que ele não ficaria muito feliz...

Além do mais, ela fora a causadora de seus próprios problemas, muito tempo atrás, quando inventara 'Gin'. E de maneira alguma contaria para as suas amigas que seu suposto namorado não existia ou como a dor do abandono ainda estava muito fresca em sua memória. Ah, não... Tudo menos isso. Contratar um acompanhante de aluguel, sim, mas não isso. Teria como a sua situação se tornar mais patética?

Deixando as belas flores que Shaoran havia lhe dado em sua mesa, Sakura as observou atentamente. Verdade, havia se sentido lisonjeada. Afinal, _hey,_ que garota não gosta de receber flores de homens maravilhosos? Mas mesmo assim, ela não se iludia. Sabia muito bem que isso nada mais era do que parte de seu trabalho, e que ela não fora a primeira, nem seria a última, a receber flores do rapaz.

Sakura permitiu-se um momento de reflexão. Por que estava se sentindo tão nervosa? Afinal, era ela quem estava no comando da situação. Ela era a chefe que pagava o funcionário, que por si apenas a obedecia calado! Com a confiança restaurada, Sakura voltou para a sua sala de estar. Afinal, aquilo se tratava apenas de um negócio. Nada mais.

**

* * *

**

Shaoran calmamente aguardava Sakura, sentado no confortável sofá. Deixou que seus olhos percorressem o cômodo, na falta do que fazer. Ela tinha uma boa casa. Em uma prateleira ele notou que havia várias fotos da garota. Fotos apenas dela, com amigas, parentes ou amigos. Em todas ela sorria.

Uma foto em particular lhe havia capturado a atenção. Sentada a uma mesa, provavelmente de um bar pela quantidade de garrafas de saquê vazias sobre ela, Sakura olhava diretamente para a câmera, na face o sorriso um tanto ébrio. A imagem não seria tão chamativa, entretanto, não fosse a presença dos dois canudos inocentemente enfiados no nariz da mulher e as mãos erguidas, em forma de garras. Shaoran esticou o braço e pegou o porta-retrato, aproximando-o mais do rosto. Seu corpo tremia levemente, tentando conter o riso.

Não, ele com certeza não se arrependia de sua decisão!

Enquanto dirigia até a casa da garota, havia tentado ouvir o bom senso. Ele não a conhecia. Não fazia idéia de como ela era. Então o que ele estava fazendo indo até a sua casa? Estava arriscando muito. Porém... Seus instintos simplesmente lhe diziam que fazia a coisa certa.

E _Deus_, como havia se divertido com as mensagens dela! Qual fora a última vez em que rira daquele jeito? Shaoran não fazia idéia.

O rapaz foi arrancado de seus devaneios quando reparou que sua cliente se aproximava. Ainda em seus pijamas e com passos decididos, ele a observou sentar-se logo a sua frente, os olhos verdes fixos no chão.

Mas Sakura não tardou a voltar o olhar para Shaoran. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, movimento que fez parte de sua franja cair sobre os olhos, os quais pousaram sobre o objeto nas mãos do visitante, as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas. Parecendo reconhecer a moldura, suas pálpebras arregalaram-se e segundos depois a foto, subitamente arrancada da posse de Shaoran, estava escondida por trás dos braços dela, as bochechas já avermelhadas.

Shaoran deixou que o canto de sua boca se curvasse num sorriso cálido diante do jeito acanhado de sua cliente, que agora dava pequenos tapas no topo da própria cabeça.

-Saquê... Quatro garrafas... Tomoyo e suas fotos... E bêbada... Argh! – Sakura não conseguia formar frases completas, murmurando palavras meio soltas, e se afundando cada vez mais no sofá. Shaoran mais uma vez, fazendo uso de toda a força de vontade que tinha, conseguiu conter o riso para não deixar a garota ainda mais envergonhada, presenteando-a, ao invés disso, com um pequeno sorriso compreensivo e tranqüilizador. – Hum... Bem...

O silêncio instalou-se na sala. Sakura parecia ponderar se falava o que queria ou não. Finalmente tomando uma decisão, ela deixou que as palavras fluíssem por sua boca.

-Hum... Acho que antes de tudo, o que devemos fazer é discutir o preço, não? – a garota tinha um semblante estranho enquanto falava, mostrando o quanto estranhava aquela conversa.

-Por quanto tempo você requer meus serviços? – foi a resposta calma de Shaoran, acostumado com o tipo de conversa.

-Bem, na verdade eu não sei ao certo. Eu acho que já expliquei a situação para você...? Gostaria que você fosse para um casamento comigo como meu acompanhante. A cerimônia será em Tomoeda, uma pequena cidade não muito distante daqui... As passagens serão por minha conta, naturalmente. Resta apenas saber o pagamento que você requer parar realizar a tarefa.

Sakura se remexeu um pouco em seu lugar, totalmente desconfortável.

-Sakura, você não tem nem uma idéia do número de dias?

Sakura ficou olhando-o quase sem piscar, atormentada. O rapaz assistiu com interesse quando a garota abriu a boca para responder, para logo em seguida fechá-la. Abriu-a uma vez mais, mas não tardou a fechar novamente.

Entretido com a observação dos tentadores lábios da garota, seu mente apenas gritou em deleite quando a garota dedicou-se à tarefa de morder levemente o lábio inferior, num ato de nervosismo, de um jeito tão sensual e espontâneo que Shaoran se viu quase hipnotizado.

Com um suspiro, a garota finalmente falou, tirando-o se deu estupor.

-Li, por favor. Eu não consigo fazer isso, desculpe-me. Não consigo conversar assim com você, tratando-o como nada mais além de uma mercadoria! – a garota explodiu, não agüentando mais. – Quero dizer... Ah, eu nem sei como explicar!

A visão da garota com aquela expressão séria, somada as suas palavras, mais o fato de que ela as dizia _ainda_ com aquele pijama foi demais para Shaoran. Sem conseguir se conter mais, ele deixou que o som de sua gargalhada se espalhasse pelo apartamento de Sakura.

-Eu disse alguma coisa errada, Shaoran? Se eu o fiz, perdão! Veja você... Eu estou um pouco nervosa com toda essa situação... – a moça pareceu reconsiderar. – Francamente, estou _muito_ nervosa! Nunca passei por nada parecido e arrisco dizer que nunca esperei passar também!

As sobrancelhs de Shaoran aproximaram-se um pouco, numa expressão pensativa, enquanto lançava um olhar avaliativo e surpreso para Sakura.

-Devo confessar que é a primeira vez que tenho uma cliente como você. – Sakura arregalou de leve os olhos, hesitante. Shaoran aliviou instantaneamente sua tensão ao permitir que um enorme sorriso se abrisse em sua boca. – Vai ser divertido passar esses dias ao seu lado, Sakura.

Ali estava. Aquele tom sensual e grave com que ele dizia seu nome. Sakura arrepiou-se e ficou estática por quase cinco segundos, até que Shaoran limpou a garganta, obviamente querendo chamar a sua atenção.

Sakura piscou duas vezes, ainda um pouco confusa, olhando para Shaoran. Seu estupor desapareceu de uma vez quando ela notou o sorriso de lado, matreiro, do rapaz, mostrando que ele sabia o efeito que havia causado e gostava disso.

Não tinha como ela saber, mas Sakura poderia jurar que seu rosto estava vermelho como um pimentão.

-Uh-hum, - ela limpou a garganta. – O casamento será dia 29 do próximo mês. Mas nós vamos ter que estar lá mais ou menos uma semana antes para os ensaios e jantares. O que nos dá... Pouco mais de duas semanas.

-Para...?

-Para nos conhecermos e planejar como as coisas vão ser.

Shaoran não disse nada, pendendo a cabeça para o lado levemente, suas sobrancelhas franzindo-se. Era sua vez de se sentir confuso agora.

-Você disse nos conhecermos? – sua voz carregada de dúvida surpreendeu Sakura, que, por sua vez, também franziu levemente as sobrancelhas.

-Sim... Hum... Nós não devemos fazer isso, Li? – Talvez fosse contra as regras da empresa, Sakura pensou.

-Não, não. Nada com isso! Só preciso saber como você deseja fazer isso. Como quer passar seu tempo comigo, Sakura?

Sakura já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes o rapaz já a havia feito corar, não gostando nem um pouco do poder que Shaoran tinha sobre suas emoções. Ela se perguntava se ele estava ciente dos tipos de pensamentos impróprios que provocava com seu tom de voz e palavras. Sakura quase deu um tapa na própria testa. É _claro_ que ele estava.

-Eu não havia pensado nisso ainda... – a garota esqueceu suas reflexões anteriores e se concentrou apenas no assunto em questão. Sakura baixou os olhos, fixando-os num ponto qualquer do chão enquanto pensava. Ela realmente não conseguia imaginar um jeito fácil e rápido de conhecer Shaoran e vice-versa. Afinal eles tinham apenas duas semanas... Um sorriso iluminou o seu rosto, ao passo em que seus olhos procuravam os de Shaoran novamente, orgulhosa. – Já sei!

Shaoran se viu estudando atentamente os gestos de Sakura. Aquilo estava sendo uma experiência nova para ele também, afinal as clientes que havia tido não eram em nada parecidas com a mulher que estava sentada a sua frente. Ele sentiu sua boca curvar-se num meio sorriso diante do jeito quase infantil de Sakura.

-É mesmo? E qual seria seu plano, Sakura? – seu sorriso se abriu um pouco mais, revelando seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos.

-Não sei se vai gostar da minha idéia, mas acredito que será muito divertido se concordar. – Shaoran ergueu uma das sobrancelhas levemente ao ouvir aquilo. Ele estava sendo pago para fazer o que ela desejava, é claro que teria que concordar.

Ele reparou que a mulher observava suas reações, cheia de expectativas. Só então Shaoran percebeu que Sakura esperava alguma espécie de aprovação de sua parte para continuar a explicação. Não resistindo e ardorosamente desejando ver mais uma vez as faces da garota colorindo-se de rosa, Shaoran lhe perguntou:

-Conte-me então, Sakura: que tipo de _diversão_ você tem em mente para nós dois se eu concordar?

Shaoran não se decepcionou.

Engolindo em seco, a garota desviou os olhos, perguntando-se, alarmada, quando sua mente se tornara tão poluída. Afinal, aquela era uma pergunta bem inocente, não?

– Hã... Duas semanas é muito pouco tempo para que possamos nos conhecer bem, mas acho que um método muito eficiente seria, cada dia, um de nós fazermos os programas favoritos do outro.

-Programas favoritos? – Shaoran perguntou, ainda não entendendo muito bem a idéia de Sakura. A mulher fez que sim com a cabeça, novamente empolgada.

-O que você faz no seu tempo vago, Shaoran? Entende? O que você mais gosta de fazer em seu tempo livre?

Num primeiro momento as sobrancelhas de Shaoran se esticaram, e sua testa se enrugou levemente, enquanto um pequeno 'ah' saía de sua boca, mostrando que ele finalmente havia compreendido a idéia da garota. Então elas voltaram ao normal e acabaram por terminarem franzidas, enquanto uma expressão pensativa tomava conta das linhas de sua face perfeita.

-Eu acho que entendi o que você quis dizer. – Shaoran disse passados alguns segundos. – Mas ainda não sei ao certo que programas devo escolher...

Shaoran não queria contar que há tanto tempo não fazia as coisas que gostava que nem sequer se lembrava de quais elas eram, de fato. Afinal, que tempo livre que ele tivera nos últimos anos?

-Tudo bem, eu entendo! Imagino que seja difícil, mesmo, mas não se preocupe temos alguns dias pela frente. Vamos fazer assim: eu começo. Nós fazemos alguns dos meus programas favoritos amanhã, e você terá bastante tempo para escolher quais você quer fazer no dia seguinte. O que acha?

Shaoran notou que a mulher estava visivelmente ansiosa para pôr logo em ação suas idéias. Contagiado por sua alegria, Shaoran sorriu e balançou levemente a cabeça.

-Você realmente é estranha... – ele se levantou do sofá e deu alguns passos em direção à porta. – Achei seu plano muito interessante, Sakura, - ele caminhou até a porta e posicionou-se de lado, fazendo um galanteio e estendendo o braço. – Vamos logo, então, _mademoiselle_, creio que você deve estar com fome. Estou ansioso para ouvir mais sobre seu plano enquanto almoçamos.

Mas foi só enquanto a observava levantar-se com um sorriso capaz de iluminar uma cidade inteira e caminhar em sua direção que Shaoran percebeu que pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele não estava atuando. Ele dizia a _verdade_.

-Ah, mas acho melhor darmos um jeito nas suas roupas, minha querida Sakura. A não ser que esteja querendo me levar a uma festa de pijama, creio que elas sejam um pouco inapropriadas...

E Shaoran deliciou-se ao, mais uma vez, conseguir fazer com que aquele adorável tom avermelhado se espalhasse por sua delicada face.

* * *

Sakura olhava atentamente o cardápio da espagueteria na qual Shaoran havia feito reservas para o almoço.

-Já sabe qual molho você vai querer, Sakura? – Shaoran perguntou, este também olhando para o cardápio.

-Vou querer à carbonara, por favor – ela disse, voltando-se para o garçom que aguardava na ponta da mesa.

-O meu com molho alfredo, então.

-Ok, dentro de alguns minutos os pratos estarão prontos. Se precisarem de algo, podem me chamar que virei atendê-los! – o homem disse após ter anotado os pedidos, enquanto recolhia os cardápios, e se retirou. Estando novamente a sós, Shaoran voltou-se para Sakura com um pequeno sorriso.

-E então, Sakura... O que iremos fazer hoje? Quais são seus planos?

A mulher abriu um largo sorriso antes de levar a sua taça de vinho à boca e beber um gole.

-Não vou contar – uma das sobrancelhas de Shaoran ergueu-se.

-Por que não?

-Porque será uma surpresa! Torna a coisa toda mais emocionante, você não concorda?

Shaoran não disse nada por alguns segundos, parecendo analisar a situação.

-Eu preferiria se você me contasse qual é o programa, ao menos...

-É mesmo? Por quê?

-Bem... – ele sorriu de lado – eu poderia me preparar melhor.

Sakura soltou a taça e levou a mão à boca, enquanto um riso lhe escapava.

-Mas é exatamente isso que não quero que aconteça! – Ao ouvir suas palavras, Shaoran olhou um tanto abobado para Sakura e pendeu a cabeça levemente para o lado. Percebendo a confusão do homem a sua frente, Sakura tratou de explicar-se. – Só assim eu poderei conhecer o verdadeiro Shaoran, não é? – ela disse, um pequeno sorriso em sua face.

Shaoran se surpreendeu ao sentir seu coração pulsar mais forte com o que ouvira. Ele, sempre tão hábil com as palavras, não sabia o que dizer. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era observá-la, estático, ainda sorrindo para ele.

-Com licença... Seus pedidos. – Shaoran voltou-se para o garçom que colocava agora os pratos diante dele e de Sakura. – Tenham um bom apetite! – ambos sorriram, educados, para ele antes de agradecerem.

Sem dar muita atenção para a comida, Shaoran apenas assistia os movimentos de Sakura atentamente enquanto ela levava a primeira garfada a boca. Os olhos da mulher arregalaram-se um pouco e depois se pousaram sobre Shaoran...

-... Delicioso! – ela disse empolgada. Shaoran sorriu e começou a sua refeição. Alguns minutos depois, reparou, porém, que a garota lançava olhares para o seu prato vez ou outra.

-Aconteceu algo, Sakura? Deseja algo mais?

-Hum? Ah, não, não! – ela deu uma risada nervosa. – Bem... Na verdade... Hum, você se importaria se eu provasse um pouco do seu? Está com uma aparência tão boa! – as bochechas de Sakura coraram de leve enquanto ela falava.

-Claro que não. Desde que você também me permita provar um pouco do seu. – ele respondeu, matreiro. A garota fez que sim com a cabeça, empolgada e contente. Rapidamente levou seu garfo em direção ao prato de seu companheiro, mas este não deixou, segurando a mão de Sakura no meio do caminho, cuidadoso, mas firme.

Os olhos da bela garota, antes presos no prato do outro lado da mesa, voltaram-se para as duas mãos e, finalmente, para o rapaz. Shaoran baixou o braço de Sakura até que este estivesse sobre a mesa e com movimentos elegantes levou um pouco do macarrão em seu próprio garfo até a boca delicada e rósea de Sakura.

-Você... Você vai me dar de comer, Li?!

-Esta é a idéia. – ele respondeu com seu característico sorriso de lado.

Com medo de que pessoas ao redor da mesa notassem sua situação, Sakura mais que depressa partiu os lábios e deixou que o rapaz a alimentasse. Mastigando devagar, Sakura desviou os olhos. Segundos depois, foi pega de surpresa ao sentir Shaoran passar levemente o polegar sobre seus lábios.

-O que achou, Sakura? – ele quase sussurrou.

-Delicioso, Li. – ela disse sorrindo, o coração num ritmo acelerado dentro de seu peito. Shaoran recolheu a mão e Sakura quase gemeu, descontente, pela ausência do contato.

Dando-se conta do que quase fizera, a mulher piscou os olhos com força, tentando voltar a si. Shaoran não desviava os olhos de seu rosto. Será que ela deveria... Retornar o gesto?

Hesitante, Sakura pegou um pouco de seu macarrão com o garfo e levou à boca de Shaoran, que aceitou com prazer o que lhe era ofertado. Depositando o garfo sobre seu prato novamente, Sakura reparou que um pouco do molho teimosamente maculava o canto da boca perfeita do rapaz.

-Você tem molho... Um pouco aqui... Hum... – ela disse, apontando para os próprios lábios.

Diante do eloqüente '_hum?_' de seu companheiro, Sakura não se conteve e delicadamente retirou o pouco de molho da boca do rapaz com a ponta dos dedos, rindo de leve da expressão quase juvenil que se mostrava no rosto de Shaoran.

Antes que pudesse afastar a mão, entretanto, Shaoran a capturou com a sua e com gestos deliberados a trouxe até a boca novamente, envolvendo os dedos de Sakura entre seus lábios e limpando-os de qualquer resquício que ali restasse do molho, seus olhos, lânguidos, fixos nos surpresos de Sakura durante todo o processo.

-_Delicioso_, Sakura...

* * *

**Não**, isso não é um sonho, miragem ou ilusão. Eu **realmente** estou atualizando minha fic!! Não vou tentar justificar todo o tempo que fiquei sem postar nada... Tenho que admitir que por muito tempo eu simplesmente não conseguia escrever porque não tinha vontade nenhuma de escrever. Simplesmente não saía. E eu sei que esse capítulo ainda está curto... Mas isso provavelmente vai mudar! (_suspira)_

A verdade é que era pra muitas coisas mais acontecerem nele... Mas eu senti que eu precisava postar esse cap. ainda hoje, como um incentivo a mim mesma...

Bem! Espero que tenham gostado! Terminei faz pouquíssimo tempo e já postei logo em seguida, de tão empolgada por finalmente terminar um capítulo, então ele **não foi revisado**! Perdoem qualquer erro, por favor! Huhu!

Tenho tanta coisa pra falar... Mas vou deixar pra outra hora! XD

Pretendo atualizar minhas outras fics **o mais breve possível** também! Assim como retonar minha leitura de fics.

Quero agradecer o apoio de todas as pessoas que me mandam reviews quando posto algo e vocês que mesmo depois de tanto tempo não desistiram de mim! _(gota)_

Mas esse ano eu realmente não tenho tido tempo pra quase **nada**... T.T De qualquer maneira, espero que possam me perdoar! Se serve de consolo... O comecinho do cap. 3 já está feito! Hehe!

Assim que possível vou responder os reviews um por um via e-mail! Mas quero agradecer a vocês que me apoiaram!

_**Margherita, Sakura Lucy Li, Lan Ayath, Yuri Sawamura, Tat, Hikari Nakao, kureopatsura-chan, Yasashiino Yume **(não esqueça que essa fic é toda pra você, minha linda!)**, Ikinawa Li, Sakurinha, .Cathy.C., Vcious, Anaisa, Thata Radcliffe, analu, Cíntia, Adriana Paiva, Leila, Maho, Clã, Lillyth, Mia, Dani Glatz, sakurita ratinha, AnGe Lille, MeRRy-aNNe, Akane A.L., aggie18, LiLiSaN, Sesshoumaru, youkai, Uchiha Kayra, mila duda granger, Julielly, Beatriz, Miki H, N1Cky-chan, Elektra015, Caroline, Lally Y K, Miseno-san, Katryna Greenleaf Black** (como você está, hein, querida?), **Lilinda, tomoyodaidouji2007, .ai lin.n.n, Monih, Sakura Lindah, Bruna cm Yamashina, Brilyance, Natsumi Shimizudani** (admito que seu review foi um dos maiores responsáveis por esse cap estar sendo postado hoje! XD)._

**TODOS VOCÊS: MUITO OBRIGADA!**

Até breve! ;3

_M. Sheldon_


End file.
